


oreo marshmallow with the sprinkles

by dreamism



Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basketball Captain Na Jaemin, Bottom Na Jaemin, Food Kink, Food Play, Halloween Costumes, M/M, MVP Jeno, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, catboy jaemin deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Jaemin is just trying to make some snacks for the basketball team's Halloween party, but Jeno has some other plans...which also includes whipped cream and chocolate syrup.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955446
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	oreo marshmallow with the sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> a late halloween treat for you all<3

Every year on the night of the 31st, the basketball team throws the biggest Halloween party on campus. Sometimes, people from neighboring schools even come by the basketball team’s house just to check out the party, and it never disappoints. 

Being the team captain, Jaemin came to the house early to help with decorations and making snacks for everyone. This year, he decided to try something new and make some Halloween inspired treats. 

He fumbles through the pantry to find that there’s not much he can work with other than an opened pack of Oreos and another bag of jumbo marshmallows. He finds some whipped cream and chocolate syrup in the fridge, which he’s not sure how long they’ve been in there, but it’ll have to do.

The kitchen countertop is a bit of a sticky mess and Jaemin is trying his best to keep everything under control since there’s only an hour left before people start arriving. The tight costume he has on doesn’t help speed up the process either.

_“Sweet tooth I know how to nibble. Ice cream, no flake, lemon drizzle~”_ Jeno hums as he enters the kitchen.

“What are you singing?” Jaemin asks mindlessly as he continues to melt the marshmallows with the torch and reassemble the Oreos. 

“I don't know, just some song Hyuck was blasting earlier,” Jeno answers, sliding behind Jaemin and sneaking a peck on his cheek. 

Jaemin tries to push him away by knocking him aside with his butt, but instead, a firm grip falls on his hips and pulls him even closer to the body behind him. He feels more kisses being littered all over his neck, but he doesn’t have the time to respond just yet. 

He hastily finishes the last few Oreos and turns around to finally give Jeno the attention that he has been shamelessly asking for. 

“What do you want?” He asks as he wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck. 

“Just wanted to see what you’re up to.” Jeno nuzzles his face against the fuzzy black cat ears that Jaemin already has on and runs his hands up and down the curve of his waist that is emphasized by the black latex bodysuit. 

“I’m getting ready for the party, unlike _someone_ ,” Jaemin tsks as he nudges Jeno’s face away from him. He eyes his boyfriend up and down to see that his hair is still a bit of a mess and he’s only wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

“I was waiting for you since I thought we were going to match with the angel and the devil costume, but a certain catboy decided to get ready before coming and didn’t tell me,” Jeno pouts, but his hands sneakily slides around to give Jaemin’s ass a nice squeeze. 

“We were angel and devil last year,” Jaemin recounts. “We need to switch it up or else people are gonna get bored.” 

“Jaem, the house is going to be so dark, people can barely even see the costume. Plus, you won’t be having it on for too long anyway,” Jeno smirks, earning a slap on his bare chest. 

He cocks his eyebrow as his eyes fall down to where Jaemin just slapped, a white handprint thanks to the whipped cream Jaemin still has all over his hands. 

“Oh my God- Jen- I forgot, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, so this is how we’re doing it, huh,” Jeno smiles, slowly wiping the cream from his chest with his finger and licking it off with his teasing tongue. His other hand reaches for the can of whipped cream on the counter behind Jaemin. 

Jaemin realizes what Jeno is grabbing for and tries to slip away, but the strong arms wrap around his waist to hold him in place. He whips his head around to try and avoid the cream that is coming his way, but his movement causes the fluffy cream to slide down his neck and land right on his collarbone. 

Jeno gulps as he stares at the white trail left on Jaemin’s neck. Before he can process what he’s doing, his tongue is already scooping up the cream gathered in the dip of Jaemin’s collarbone. He lets his lips follow the trail up the neck and sucks gently to pick up all the sweetness. 

A small moan escapes Jaemin’s mouth, urging Jeno to taste more. He takes Jaemin’s hand in his and brings it up to his lips, letting his tongue dart out to pick up the leftover sugar on the long slender fingers. He makes sure his eyes stare straight into the younger’s, observing the matching lust in their eyes start to take over as he swirls his tongue around his boyfriend’s index and middle finger. 

After he’s had a good taste, he lets the fingers slide out of his mouth with a pop as he reaches back to pick up the bottle of chocolate sauce from the counter and pops open the cap, all while his eyes maintain eye contact with Jaemin. 

“Babe, we are in the _kitchen_ ,” Jaemin tries to stop his boyfriend, but Jeno is already squeezing some of the chocolate onto the tips of his finger and catching the drips of chocolate with his tongue. 

“Exactly. The perfect place for me to eat,” Jeno answers, reaching back for the whipped cream again and tipping his head back to pump a mouthful of it.

Jaemin doesn’t even get a chance to object because Jeno is already pushing the melted cream into his mouth. Their lips melted against each other, sharing the sweet, milky taste that Jaemin usually despises, but for some reason it doesn’t taste as bad as he remembers now. Lingering hints of the rich chocolate paired with the taste of the sweet cream overwhelms his taste buds. It tastes sweeter than usual, just the right amount to get him addicted and desperate to taste more. 

But the anxiousness of being seen by anyone who walks in from the front door sends his brain into crisis mode.

“Jeno, please, someone will see us,” Jaemin whines, red lips parted and a little breathless from the kiss.

“It’s just you and me here right now. Johnny drove Mark and Hyuck to buy drinks,” Jeno reassures with another soft peck on the pouty lips. “And we’ll be quick. Those fuckers are always late to parties anyway.”

And to that, Jaemin can’t disagree. His lips are already attacked again, this time with red icing being pushed between their tongues. The messy kiss causes the red coloring to smear around their lips and drip down their chins, making both of them laugh at the sight as they pull away from their liplock.

“Jen, my outfit’s gonna get dirty,” Jaemin complains, looking down at the tight bodysuit he spent so long putting on. 

“That’s not a problem.” Jeno swiftly unzips the zipper on the front of the black bodysuit. 

“Stop, babe, this is going to take forever to put back on,” Jaemin nervously says, but Jeno’s hands work faster. The zipper is already pulled all the way to the bottom, revealing the thin waistband of his lacey underwear. 

“Very daring, baby,” Jeno slips his finger under the band, tugging on it slightly to let it slap against the skin. “And don’t worry, I’ll help you with putting it back on.”

Jaemin is already too far in the zone, head clouded with lust, to be thinking about how long it’s going to take to clean up. That’s a problem for later. Right now, all he can focus on is the way Jeno is letting the sweet syrup drip down the front of his body, catching it with his tongue, and licking all the way back up to his chest to tease around his nipples.

“Turn around for me baby.” Jeno spins Jaemin around and pushes him to lean over the kitchen counter. 

The cold marble makes Jaemin’s body tense momentarily, followed by another shiver up his spine when he feels a generous amount of cream being pumped all over his asschecks.

Jeno takes his time sucking and nibbling on the soft skin, focusing on tasting the sweetness on Jaemin’s skin and squeezing the plush mounds in his hands. He spreads the cheeks apart to finally get a view of his favorite treat, waiting so patiently for him to devour. With another squirt, the whipped cream forms a perfect circle around the pink hole. He leans forward to bury his face between the plump flesh, letting his tongue dance around, circling the rim and spreading the cream around.

He hears Jaemin suck in a sharp breath when he adds a finger to the mix, pushing the cream into the tight hole and swirling it around. 

“Ahh- Jeno, fuck-” Jaemin pants, his flushed face resting against the cold marble surface and his hands desperatly gripping onto the edge of the counter.

“Mmm,” Jeno hums as he adds one more finger to stretch out the tight little hole. “Baby, you taste so good.”

By the time the last bit of whipped cream is used up, Jaemin is already writhing and stretched out around Jeno’s three fingers. 

A whine escapes Jaemin’s lips when he feels a sudden emptiness, but it is immediately replaced with a warm tongue lapping at his hole. The playful tongue teases around the rim, dipping in occasionally and sliding in and out to make Jaemin moan softly.

Jeno moves his hand around to hold onto the base of Jaemin’s cock, causing the ring of muscle to tighten around his tongue. 

He speeds up the rhythm, fucking Jaemin open with his skilled tongue and sucking on the puffy rim every other thrust. 

“F-Fuck, babe, feels so good,” Jaemin moans, wiggling his hips back against Jeno’s face, but the movement is stopped by the older’s hands locking his hips in place. 

Jeno pulls back to take in the sight before him. He blows lightly and watches the puckered hole constrict around the cold air. He leans back in to leave a feathery kiss against the swollen hole and gives the cock a rewarding pump. 

“Please, Jen, fuck me before I cum,” Jaemin pleads, looking back at his boyfriend who’s still kneeling behind him. 

“Fuck,” Jeno curses lowly, immediately getting up and pulling down his pants at the same time. 

He reaches to the drawer next to the oven and grabs the bottle of caramel flavored lube. 

“Why the fuck is that in there?” Jaemin stares in shock at the placement of the bottle. 

“Don’t ask. I just saw Hyuck putting it in here the other day,” Jeno shrugs, popping the cap open and letting the sweet caramel aroma fill the space. 

With a few strokes of his own cock, he lines up to Jaemin’s eager hole and pushes in with one swift movement, settling in balls deep. 

“God, baby, you feel amazing,” he drawls, leaning forward to rest his chest against Jaemin’s back, sucking blooming marks on the side of his neck and savoring the faint taste of whipped cream still there.

The latex bodysuit is now pulled down to Jaemin’s knees, restricting his movement, leaving him squirming and whimpering softly against the counter. 

Jeno’s pounds into Jaemin’s ass like a hungry wild tiger. His hands are definitely going to leave marks on the pretty waist and he already knows the sight of the darkening marks tomorrow morning are going to stir him up again. Seeing Jaemin’s ass jiggle with every thrust keeps him going, angling his hips to fuck into the sweet spot he’s so familiar with.

“Fuck me hard,” Jaemin chokes out each word with every hard thrust delivered straight against his prostate. The way the veiny cock drags against his rim nearly sends him straight over the edge. “ ‘M feeling so good.” 

“Still so tight even after I fucked you with my tongue,” Jeno praises, giving a light spank on Jaemin’s ass. “Hang in there for me, baby.”

“Gonna come, please, babe...fuck, keep going-”

Jaemin’s broken pleads goes straight to Jeno’s dick, making him close to reaching his climax too. 

The sounds of their skin colliding and their desperate grunts echoed throughout the kitchen, mixing in the air with the sweet smell of their Halloween treats. 

Jaemin comes first, a cry ripping out of his throat as he spills onto the countertop. The feeling of Jeno spilling all over his ass and thighs follows immediately after. He feels the stickiness run down his thighs, probably already ruining his catboy costume.

“Ten is going to kill me for ruining his bodysuit,” Jaemin mumbles, earning a hearty laugh from Jeno that vibrates through his chest.

They stay resting on the counter like that for a minute, before Jaemin reaches behind to slap Jeno’s ass, complaining about the discomfort. Jeno just laughs and picks him up to go upstairs to his room to clean up, knowing they’re definitely not going to make it back down in time before people start arriving. 

By the time they come back downstairs, half the living room is already filled with people. Due to their unplanned kitchen activities, Jaemin had to give up his catboy costume. It was taking too long to clean and he didn't have the energy to get back into the latex bodysuit anyway, so angel and devil it is.

“Hey!” Donghyuck’s loud voice calls out to them from the kitchen. “I was wondering where you two were.” 

“We were just getting ready,” Jaemin tries to answer unsuspiciously, reaching over to grab one of the Oreos that he didn’t even get to try earlier. 

“Oh my God, you made these right? They’re soooo good. I literally could smell the marshmallows and caramel the minute I walked in the door,” Donghyuck says, taking another one for himself too. 

Jaemin literally chokes when he hears Donghyuck mentioning the caramel, which was clearly not used for the Oreos.

“Everything that Nana makes tastes good,” Jeno adds, giving Jaemin a kiss on his neck, landing directly on top of a blooming hickey. 

“Okay, you lovebirds, get out of my face,” Donghyuck fakes a gag. “Nice switch up on the angel and devil costume though!” 

“See, I told you people would notice.” Jaemin turns around to face Jeno with a pout.

“At least Hyuck noticed we switched it up,” Jeno soothes with another peck on the pouty lips. 

“I must say, the angel costume does look good on you,” Jaemin smiles, letting his eyes travel up and down on Jeno.

“Thanks babe, but you look even better,” Jeno winks. “I thought the white fishnets looked best on you, but these red ones are about to steal that spot. You’re stunning.”

“Aww, my little angel is so sweet,” Jaemin coos, squishing Jeno’s cheeks together and nibbling playfully on his lower lip. “I love you,” he whispers just for his angel to hear in the loud house. 

“I love you too, my little devil.”


End file.
